Final Destination Ponyville
by Weldin987
Summary: What could happen when somepony cheat the Death? Death plays it s own game where is only one winner, Death. When Twilight sparkle predict big tragedy in which she and her friends die, everything changes.
1. Chapter 1

Death is going across the world taking away everpony who is there long enough, doesn´t mater if somepony is king, queen, actor or just normal farm pony. Death doesn´t know exceptions, even if you have loving family or you are a stinky hobo no one likes. There is plan for you since you were born. There is place in hell for you. But sometimes, even death can make mistake that will change it´s plans. In that case, everything must be fixed by another way. No one can escape death, what must happen, will happen. Today or tomorrow, you can´t be sure if you are not the next name on the death note. You can be sure just about one thing, you cannot escape your fate. And when you think you´ve done it, you are wrong. This is rule without exceptions.

Twilight and her friends were sitting outside the sugarcube corner and enjoying the wonderful, sunny day. Warm wind was blowing into their faces, sounds of city were echoing in the streets. „It´s wonderful day for your birthday party." Pinkie said to Rainbow Dash. ,,Yeah... you know, i don´t want any big party, just celebrate it with my friends." Rainbow looked at all ponies at the table, everyone smiled and then looked at Pinkie. „O.K. No big surprises, just a small party." She smiled and looked at each other. Nobody knows this is maybe their last reason to smile in their lifes. Everything is good, nothing is wrong and everypony is happy, nopony knows what will happen this evening. In that moment, carriage passed next to their table and after few seconds it rolled on the side and crashed to the wall of nearby building. The six friends were scared and with opened mouths they were looking at the crash site, as ambulance came, they saw somepony crawling out of the car. Brown mane, yellow fur, they know who is that. Few weeks ago, bridge collapsed with lots of cars on it, everypony died, except one. Shining Star was ordinary pegasus until it happened, in hospital he was still talking about some prediction and screaming boy. Now he is there trying to get out of the carriage that started to burn. In the flames, everypony can see crawling body of powerless pony dyieng in agony. When firefighters came, flames went off and uncovered burned body and something what left from the carriage. Everything become darker, this was the worst thing they´ve ever seen.

„It must be... horrible." Rainbow Dash said in horor. „ I mean, few weeks ago he ascaped death on that bridge and now he died in this stupid accident." Everypony at the table was horryfied, Fluttershy and Rarity started to cry, seeing something like this can frighten you for the rest of your life. If you ever saw somepony dying in front of you and feel you can´t help them, you understand. „I don´t know if I can celebrate something afer this." Rarity started new conversation to stop thinking about what just happened. Then she saw Pinkie´s frown and knew she didn´t have to say it. „We will celebrate even if I´ll must kill for it. Nothing can destroy this wonderful moment of Dashie´s birthday." She said Rarity with dark, quiet voice to scare her. Rainbow wrinkled her eyebrow. „Did you just called me „Dashie"?" Pinkie smiled and winked at her. Dash meant it as a compliment, but it scared her a bit. She keep looking at Pinkie until she giggled. „Just kidding Dash, I know you like that nickname because your parent gave it to you." Both smiled, then everything was quiet, just sirens of ambulance were echoing in the city. They will try to save Shining Star, nopony knows it´s too late, no one can mess with death. Twilight felt cold wind on back of her head, strange shivers in her spine. She feel like something bad is going to happen. But is just two o´clock afternoon, what can happen? Maybe Shining Star asked the same question. ,,Twilight, are you alright?" Quiet voice asked her, when she turned her head she saw Fluttershy with tears in eyes looking at her. Twilight smiled to cover her fear. „Yes, but you know, the crash, ambulance, everything . It´s just a bit scary." Fluttershy looked to the ground, she feels it the same way. Twilight knows it´s just a feeling, but she knows something wrong will happen today. „Oh, stop you two!" Pinkie yelled at them, she is going to be angry. „Stop thinking about it, lots of ponies die everyday, he was just next. And we won´t let it destroy the best party ever. Girls prepare for this evening, it will be the best thing in you lives."

**Hello, this chapter is short because it´s just introduction to the story. Everything will happen in the next chapter and it will be much longer. Also I want to say, english is not my first language, so there are maybe some mistakes. Ehm... If you like it and want it to continue, write it in the rewiews, also you can write what you want to see in next chapters and what is wrong with this chapter. Bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

It´s nearly 7 PM, Twilight Sparkle is hiding behind the office desk in sugarcube corner with some other pony with blue mane and yellow fur, she doesn´t know his name. But why is she hiding?What is happening? Reason is simple. In a few seconds, door will open and everyone will surprise Rainbow Dash standing in between them by screaming „Surprise!". That´s how surprise birthday parties work. Rainbow Dash said she doesn´t want big party that´s true, but Pinkie is... Pinkie. Nothing can stop her making a party. This one is really big, ponies from all over town came to congratulate Rainbow Dash, the best flier, helper and friend in Equestria, nothing can go wrong. Lots of presents and cakes and food on heavy metal plates will make her happy for sure. She loves cakes and presents. But what is important, her friends are there. For a long time, friends are her support in life since her parents died in strange accident. Twilight looked around the room, in the darkness is hard to find anypony but if you look closer it´s a bit easier. Finally, she saw Fluttershy hiding under one of the tables, Rarity was scrotched in the corner and Applejack behind the wall. Only one she cannot find is Pinkie, Twilight won´t be surprised if she will jump out of the cake, that´s her style if she doesn´t eat if before Rainbow will come. Twilight looked at clock, it´s 7:04 PM, where is she? She is punctual in these things, especially when Pinkie told her she will need help with baking. Rainbow loves to help the other ponies. „Why she didn´t come yet?" she asked herself right in time the doors opened. One second later, light turned on everyone screamed: ,,Surprise, Rainbow Dash!" Rainbow was stunned, this is the real surprise after everything she said to Pinkie, but she should expect it, she just can´t stop.

In that time,water was soaking through water pipes in the walls, water dripping down the holes on the ground work. They are old like the house itself and it´s very old.

After few seconds of standing with opened mouth, she smiled and little tears shedded down her face, it´s wonderful how many people came to her party. She passed her eyes through the room. For sure there are 50 or more ponies. Everything is covered in decorations, rainbow ribbon are on the ceiling, tables, even the carpet on the floor is in rainbow colours. Over the table with food on it, there is huge transparent with her face on saying „Happy birthday." She looked over the room again, there are some ponies she doesn´t know, but it doesn´t mater, she can make some new friends. She looked at Twilight who went from the Office table in front of the other ponies. ,,Did you know about this?" Rainbow asked. Twilight just giggled and responded: „Everyone knew about this, no one just told you. They didn´t want to ruin the surprise." Both smiled, then everyone in the room. Twilight realised she still can´t see Pinkie Pie. In that time,the biggest cake exploded and from the inside jumped out Pinkie with one of these crazy hats and glasses. She ran to the Ranbow and hugged her really tightly. Then she shouted: „Let the party begin!"Few moment later, everyone was dancing, drinking and eating the cake and the food prepared specially for these occasions, because... it is a party.

No one can expect anything that will happen in a few hours. No one can see the old electric box in the kitchen. After lots of years of this house standing there, the electric cables didn´t change, and they should be.

One hour ago, Twilight was sitting a tone of the tables with face in her hooves, her head was aching, something is wrong since they saw Shining Star died in that carriage. What is happening? Her though were separated from reality, everything she wants now is to get away from the party and go home to bed. She was looking on the table, she didn´t notice the Pinkie Pie coming behind her. She noticed her when Pinkie grabbed her shoulders and shaked her. „What´s wrong with you Twi? The party is awesome and you are sitting at the table. You don´t like it, do you?" Twilight looked at Pinkie , she was really sad. „No. I... I just don´t feel good. It´s since the morning," Twilight coughed, „ when... you know what happened." Pinkie handed her a lemonade. „You shouldn´t think about it. Lots of ponies die everyday, he was just another one." Pinkie saw tear drippping down Twilight´s cheek. „When one pony dies, it´s tragedy, when thousands die, it´s called statistics." Pinkie said probably the most clever thing in her life now. Thwilight looked at her and smiled. „You are right Pinkie . That situation can´t ruin birthday of my friend. This will be one of the best nights in my life." She looked at other ponies and then back at Pinkie. „But i still don´t understand how can carriage explode, you know, it´s made from wood, nothing explosive." Pinkie scratched her forehead, took a deep breath. „A heard they found gas bottles in that carriage." Twilight lifted her eyebrow. „Why should someone carry gas bottles in the carriage? I thought there are special ones for that." Then Twilight stood up and walk away from the table without expecting an answer. She wants some cake, but in the moment she stood up, lights turned off and lightbulbs exploded with huge shower of sparks. The wonderful rainbow decorations began to burn. All ponies get to the wall and behind office desk, some ponies started to scream. Everypony was confused, no one knows what is going on. Some think it´s just a joke, some think the fire will end soon. But fire started getting bigger by every minute. Everypony was scared, they had fear in their eyes, now everyone expect the worst, but it´s too late. „No fear ponies," Pinkie shouted from the table and runned to the kitchen, „there are some fire entighuisers in the kitchen, somepony go help me." Some other ponies went to the kitchen with her, in that time, the house was shaked by explosion coming from the kitchen. Blood splashed on some ponies and body parts fell on the floor in front of other ponies . One stallion fainted after he was hit by Pinkie´s leg. It´s not the best time to faint right now. Fire was getting bigger, the room was filled with smoke, the windows were closed, doors too. All of the sudden, big crash sounded from outside. The terrace fell down because the explosion damged house structure. Now they are all trapped in the house, there is no escape. But Applejack never give up. „Hey, everyone. Go with me on the first floor, there is no fire, we can escape from there." Twilight looked at the stairs, they were partially on fire, but now it´s only way to stay alive. Applejack and some other ponies went upstairs, but the old stairway damged by fire can´t hold up so much ponies. Loud crack sounded in the house as the stairway crashed and burried some ponies under the shards. Twilight came to see if someone is alive, but she saw just few dead ponies. Finally, she saw AJ, her head was impaled by old piece of wood, blood was everywhere around. Twiligh lost two friend in just few second. She came back to the office desk, now it´s not dangeros, but for how long? No one pays attention to two gas bottles under the desk, nopony cares, everyone wants to save his own life.

Smell of burned fur was everywhere, after few seconds of fire, no one didn´t find any escape. It seems like only escape was upstairs, but stairs are destroyed now. Twilight realized this is how she dies. Two of her friends are dead together with lots of other ponies. Where are Rarity, Flutter Shy and Rainbow Dash? She started to look around the room and she expect just finding out they are burned or ripped in pieces but she saw Rainbow and Flutter Shy together and she went to them. „Don´t you know how to get out." Twilight shouted, because with sound of fire and screaming it´s hard to hear someone. Flutter Shy looked at her with tears in her eyes. „We are all dead, it doesn´t make sense to defend from it. Rainbow push her back, nearby the fire. It was just a second yellow pegasus nearly burned alive, but she stepped to the side and saved her life for this time. Ranbow yelled at her: „How you can say that? We can´t die here, some little fire can´t kill me." With these words she flied to the burned stairway. Something in the fire cracked and made fire bigger, setting her into the fire. The cyan pegasus fell down on the floor. Twilight and Flutter Shy were looking at crawling body trying to save itself, but the fire was stronger. Horrible smell filled the house, the smell of burned fur and meat. Flutter Shy started to cry even more.

Smoke was getting heavier andTwilight still can´t see Rarity, she is probably dead now. There is no way to survive this.

Another explosion shaked the house, another electric box exploded in the kitchen, sending body parts of more ponies to the air together with their blood. Just few second later, electric box upstairs exploded too. Part of the ceiling fell down between Twiligh and Flutter Shy. They looked at each other, both have fear in their eyes. „Flutter Shy, stay here i´ll try to ge tsome help." Twilight turned around to find somepony. She heard just: „Ok, Twi..." It was the moment when another part of ceiling fell down, right on the yellow pegasus. Twiligh was horrified, she tiuned back expecting the worst. She was right, just little yellow hoof can be seen under burning wood. The little sparkles were everywhere around the place where her friend was just standing. Now it´s just pile of burning wood and grave at same time. „This house will be grave for all of us." Twilight thought, but the fire was a bit smaller than few seconds ago. She can see more things now, but it´s better if she can´t see it. Burned corpses and body parts are all around with wooden and metal shards, it looks like Twilight is only one alive. She went to the office desk again, but someone bumped to her, she turnded and saw two yellow, crossed eyes. „Derpy you are alive." The gray peagus was crying and confused. „I want to go home." SHe said and started to cry even more than before. Twilight can feel it too, she want to get home too. Her friends are dead and maybe she is next. „Don´t be afraid, everything will be alright Derpy." Derpy smiled, but she was still crying. „I hope Twilight." She said sadly and turned around and went to the office desk. In that time, one of the gas bottles exploded from overheating. It sended more bodyparts to the air, but not just them. There were knives putted on the office desk, the flew up powered by the explosion and deeply impaled one of Derpy´s eyes, the knife hitted her brain. Another knife impaled in her flank and sent some blood on the floor. Third one flew around Twilight. She thought it finally kill her and she will be finally freem from this teror. But not now, she is still alive, probably only one. „Twilight!" someone familiar voice shouted from the fire, it was Rarity, she is still can see her running to the door and trying to open them. „Twilight, come on, help me with this." She wanted to help her, but then Rarity truned around and she saw her hopeless face, she can´t believe they will survive too. And that was the moment whe she lost her last best friend. The ceiling broke and fell down, but it was Pinkie´s bed from her room upstairs what killed Rarity. The breaking of bones and crushing of wood echoed in Twilight´s head. She is only one alive, but this time she is sure about that. She went from the office desk to one of the windows, just burning wood can be seen outside. She gave up all hopes and turned back to see something that was a party few second ago, now everypony is dead and everything is burnt. Only she is alive, but not for long. Second gas bottle exploded, she looked straight at it, but before she can realize anything, one of the heavy metal plates flew to her and hitted her in the chest. The impact was strong, it threw her backsides and she broke the window with her own body. The glass shard cutted her everywhere, she can feel how is she dying, she lost everything. The world was getting darker and darker. She can hear sirens in the town, but it´s too late now. Death found them.

„What´s wrong with you Twi? The party is awesome and you are sitting at the table. You don´t like it, do you?" Pinkie was shaking her, she is alive. What the hell just happened, she must get out of this place, she must save everypony or they will die.

She stood up and started screaming. „Everypony get out of there, we will all die!" Everypony was looking at her. Everyone was asking one question: „What´s wrong with her?" She grabbed Pinkie´s hoof and startad to pull her to the door. „You must get out, EVERYONE must get out!" Rainbow and Flutter Shy came to the door too. „What´s wrong with you Twilight? You are scaring guests. Twilight looked at her with fear in her eyes. „They must get out! Something will explode... and falling stairs... flying knives... fire...everywhere." She can´t say one sentence. Rarity with Applejack came to them. „I think our friend needs some fresh air." Rarity said and pushed her outside. Twilight panicked. „You don´t understand, everyone must get out." Rarity and AJ looked at each other. „I think we shall put her under that tree. She looks like she need some rest." AJ smiled.

They putted her under the tree. But she was still screaming something about saving everyone and explosions. Just one voice interrupted her, Derpy´s voice. „Sorry Pinkie, but where is the restroom?" Everyone turned at her and in that time, something in the house exploded. All fell down on the ground. „What is happening?" Flutter Shy asked. Only Twilight ansvered: „I told you this will happen. You didn´t trust me." Her last word were interrupted with sound of falling terrace. It´s all becoming true. Except one thing, they are alive, they tricked death.

But really?


	3. Chapter 3

It´s been two days since tragedy in Sugarcube corner killed more than 40 ponies, lots of they relatives and friends came to the funeral held in their honor. More than 100 are now standing and mourning around giant, black monument in the shape of fire in the middle of green meadow. This monument reminds everyone of one of the biggest tragedies in modern Ponyville history. Lots of ponies lost their relatives, friends and partners in this burning hell, only 7 ponies survived, ponies who came out of the house because one of them panicked from for others onknown reason. No one knows how can Twilight Sparkle predict the tragedy, but everyone keeps looking at her this time. She feels like a ghost, nopony talks to her, everypony thinks it´s her fault. But she warned them, she didn´t cause the accident, she doesn´t even know what happened. But others don´t understand her, even her friends are not talking to her, only sometimes she can hear their voices when they try secretly tell her something. Their families are forcing them to go away from her, they consider her as a monster. But she undesrtands it, they are afraid of something they don´t know. This is something new and they don´t understand it, they don´t know how it is like, live with feel you could save lives of innocent ponies but they died because you dindn´t try as hard as you can. She is scared anytime she goes to bed, anytime she close her eyes, she is scared and she secretly hope she will be again in Sugarcube corner and she will save all ponies. But it will never happen, it´s now thing of the past, but this monument will remind her how weak she was and how she is responsible for reason why is that monument here. The big black reminder of ghosts that will scare her for a long time.

„Twilight!" voice interrupted her from her dark minds, she looke to the right and saw little purple dragon in black clothes looking at her with confusion. „You didn´t say anything since that happened, is something wrong?" He looked at her deep purple eyes, he knows when something is wrong and it´s right now. Twlight doesn´t want to talk about it but she can´t hide from it forever. „Nothing is wrong, everything´s alright Spike. I was just... sad because I didn´t save all ponies." Spike looked around to be sure no one is looking at them. „You know it´s not your fault? Think about it, if someone start to yell about explosion, will it be good reason for you to run away?" He came closer to her. „You tried as hard as you can, you did your best." Tear appeared in her eye. „But it wasn´t enough. How can I once be powerful mage if I can´t even save ponies from explosion?" Spike sighed. „I´m starting to think you want to be guilty, seriously, what´s wrong with you? You saved 6 lifes and your own. You did something more than lots of other ponies in town, you should be proud of yourself. Stop listening to these suckers, they don´t know anything about it." He turned around and said said some more: „We shuld go for the dinner, it´s in 10 minutes." Then he walked away without turning around or stopping to wait for Twilight. He just angry get oout and left her standing alone next to the monument. Twilight was looking and little dragon going away and thinking about what he just said. The cold wind was playing with her hair, little drops of sweat were dripping down her cheek even if it was cold Sunday afternoon. The skies were covered with dark clouds. Up to this moment, she didn´t realize how bad is the weather, it can start to rain in every moment, it´s not the best day for funeral. She looked around and found out she is only one who is outside, everyone is probably at dinner. She looked at big whit tent, usually the dinner is held in a fancy reustarant, but this time ponies build up big white tent and placed tables and chairs inside. She made first step to the tent whe she felt the cold wind again, she looked at trees but they were standing without a single move, the branches and leaves didn´t move, it looks like the wind blows only aroud her. „I´m going to be crazy." She said to herself and continued walking to the tent. While walking, she spotted strange stallion standing at the monument. He has grey fur and black mane and tail, she didn´t spot him before, it looks like she came here right now. Then he looked at her with strange smile on his face, after few second he looked at the monument and graves around, he looked back at her and opened his mouth. Maybe Twilight is going crazy but it looked like he said „You." Then he looked to the ground again and went behind the monument so she can´t see him anymore. She finally turned and went to the tent, she had lots of experiences like this for the rest of her life, it´s creepy. Before she entered the tent she gave one last look to the monument, the fire looked like black spikes aiming to the skies, long dark spikes shining in the last sun beams which can get through the clouds.

When she entered the tent she looked around, lots of tables covered with fancy decorations, chairs too. Flowers in middle of the tables were ending the look of total depression. Black petals of roses were dominating in her chart of the worst-looking thing ever. Vases were even worse, black with golden ornamentations of dying ponies, if you weren´t depressed on the funeral, this will take you down. She tried to ignore the horrible decorations but then she realized all the looks of other ponies are giving her, the looks of anger, fear and misgiving. The black roses now don´t look so bad. She looked around trying to find something positive but everything is so dark and black. She rather proceeded to find some free chair but only one she found was in the dark corner of the tent but right next t o Spike, maybe she should apologize to him for being so stupid for blaming herself, now she knows it´s not her fault but she still doubt about it a bit.

The way through the tent was longer than in seemed, maybe looks of other ponies made it last a bit longer. Finally she came to the heavy black chair and moved it back from the table, the purple glow from her magic lighted part of the tent. Up to this time, Spike didn´t even notice she is there. He was a bit busy talking to Rainbow Dash in front of the free place where Twilight is now going to sit. She looked at Rainbow´s eyes, they filled with pain when she saw Twilight, she knows it´s not her fault, but it´s hard to persuade the others. Twilight looked at her, black dress she has were looking good on her, but it looks like someone forced her to wear them, black necklace from black pearls was hanging around her neck and black rings were shining on her front hooves. „You look wonderful." Twilight said with uncertainty because she doesn´t know how Rainbow will react, she looks like she hate her actual look. But instead of getting angry Rainbow just shyly smiled and looked at her. „Thanks, you look great too." She said quietly so no one can hear her. They looked at each other´s eyes, Twilight now know there is someone who understand her. Then she looked around to find her friends, the „Survivors" how they named them in newspaper. After meeting with some hating looks, she found just Flutter Shy. Like the others, she has black dress too, but decorated with black flowers and on her head she had black wreath made of black flowers too. Her dress remind Twilight of the horrible roses. The other ponies were nowhere to seen, maybe they get lost in the crowd, but meybe they are not even there. Maybe they had something better to do, the funeral officialy ended, this is just a dinner.

Finally food arrived after few minutes, Twiligh didn´t even know what it was, some strange sauce with pieces of vegetables, it , looked horrible but tasted great. At least there is something positive about this day. She put down the fork and looked at the Rainbow Dash again, she was sitting there and looking at her plate, she doesn´t look like she is hungry. Then she looked at Twilight and smiled, it´s strange to smile few minutes after funeral, but Rainbow looks like she doesn´t give a fuck about it. „So, how it´s going in library?" Twilight wsa a bit surprised by the question but she just smiled too and responded. „It´s good, but nobody´s going there these days, it´s a bit boring, at least I have Spike." Spike turned his head to Twilight´s direction, he didn´t hope she will see her smiling again, not even talking to someone. It finally looks like she gets over it. Then she turned her head and looked at Spike, she smiled again. Spike was surprised of her change, few minutes ago she was like living depression, it´s good to onow she is doing much better now. „So, Spike, what will we do tomorrow? I think we shall close the library for few days, nopony´s going here, we shall have some free days." Spike noded and looked at Rainbow Dash. „And what are you doing in next days?" Rainbow looked around. „I think I have some free time. Well, I still have some free time." Then she looked at the pony sitting next to her, he was looking at her by the strange way. „And what are you looking at?!" The pony looked down at his plate, in that moment, Twilight found out she knows him, isn´t that the stallion from Sugarcube corner? He looks exactly like him when they were hiding behind office desk, blue mane, yellow fu,r exactly like he. „But that´s impossible." She said looking at the stranger, why she didn´t notice him before? Rainbow stopped trying to kill him with glance and looked at Twilight. „What´s impossible?" Twilight just shaked her head. „N..nothing." She tried to smile but though of dead pony who came to dinner made her a bit worried about herself, why is everything reminding her of her fault? Maybe she is just tired, last few night were hard, she didn´t sleep, she can´t, or maybe she doesn´t want. Anytime she close her eyes she see dying ponies, their burning bodies and scream are surrounding her, but it must stop now. She is free from all wories, there´s no reason for feeling guilty, it´s time for new beggining.

When dinner ended, all ponie get home, just Twilight, Spike and Rainbow were waiting and trying to find some of their friends. They were looking to the crowd but the didn´t find anyone. Someone found them. „Surprise!" They turned and there was Pinkie Pie in dark black dress and with big smile on her face. Twilight was a bit shocked. „Hello, i didn´t know you are still there, I didn´t see you at the dinner, where have you been?" Pinkie smiled, then she said: „We shall go home it´s late don´t you think?" Rainbow rolled her eyes. „What home? I thought your home burned." Twilight gave her angry look, this was a bit cruel from rainbow´s side, but Pinkie get it with smile and just answered her question. „We are now living in a small house in the centre of the Ponyville, it´s great there, nice ponies, it´s near everything, it´s wonderful." Pinkie started jumping everywhere, but she was still near her friends.

It´s evening but it loks like it´s already, the sun is down and everything is dark, the road to Pinkie´s new house is longer than it looks, but finally they are there. It was the little wooden house with brick on the roof, it was not special by anything, just house like every other. When they came to the door, Pinkie turned and hugged all her friends. „Bye, I have to go now, see you later." With last words she closed the door, onla Spike, Twilight and Rainbow were now standing in front of the house quietly until Rainbow spread her wing and said: „Got to go, I´ll see you tomorrow, we can go somewhere if you have some free days." Then she flew up to the air and left Twilight and Spike in the awkward silence standing there. „I think we shall go home, I´m tired." Twilight turned and went home, Spike was following her.

After few minutes of walking, they finally reached their home. The old was looking scary in the moonlight, but home is home.

The old wooden door screeched whe Twilight was opening it with her magic. The she turned the light on and she was a bit terryfied by that sight. The books were everywhere around the floor, mess was everywhere. „W... what the hell happened here?" Spike went to one of the books on the floor, the he picked i up and said: „You did itô you were like crazy. You were trying to find some spell to make the dead ponies alive and you were talking about spirits ang ghost. You don´t remember anything?" Twilight was trying to say something, but only few sound came out here mouth. After few second of looking at tthe disaster in her house she said: „It was me? I did this? B... but why? I don´t remember anything." She was looking around trying to fnd some clue to remember what happened, but she didn´t find anything. She looked at Spike. „I will clean it up tomorrow. Now I need some sleep and you too." They both went upstairs, both expecting normal night after it all, but they were wrong.


	4. Chapter 4

It´s midinight and Twilight still can´t sleep, she is looking out of the window and thinking about the past. Yes, she promised herself to stop thinking about that but she still have one question: Why she? There are lots of ponies in the world, why she deserved this fate? Why she had the chance to save other lives? Someone should think it´s a gift, but it´s like a curse, nothing you want in your life. Now she is standing there like nothing happened, but did anything? As Pinkie said, lots of ponies die everyday, these are just one of them. But not everyday happens someone can predict it.

„Twilight?" sleepy voice said from small basket next to her bed. She turned round and saw Spike with closed eyes trying to see something in the dark. He was also trying to get out of the basket but he fell back down after first try. „Spike, why are you not sleeping?"

„I can ask the same."

„I can´t sleep, anytime I close my eyes I see some strange things."

„Not again! That´s because you are still thinking about that thing, why you can´t just dream about pink unicorns and rainbows like all girls in you age?"

„I´m not girl anymore, I´m adult, I can live on my own."

„Well, then why am I here?"

„I need you and your help, I can´t keep it by myself."

„So you you are admitting you need help."

„Yes, but..."

Spike grined and covered himself under the sheet. Twilight really wants to argue with him right now but she get a bit tired from the midnight conversation. With sleepy eyes she went to her bed and lyied down. She was looking on the ceiling and thinking about everything. She don´t have to let that day haunt her for the rest of her lif, from this day, she is a new person, without any fears. The she turned on her left side and ignored the cold wind which came right before she fell asleep.

Darkness surounded her, she can´t see anything, she can hear just some strange sounds. After few moments she realized what these sound are, explosions. Quiet explosions far away from her. But also there were another sounds, breaking glass and screaming. All sound seems to come from far away but she feels strange like it´s happening next to her. But what is happening? Anything she can see is darkness, is this another flashback of that evening? Is her mind playing with her again? And who is screaming? It doesn´t sound like a crowd of scared ponies, just one, screaming for help which will never come. The voice sounds familiar but she can´t recognize it right now.

All of the sudden, flash of the light came out of nowhere, but everything is dark again, and quiet. But not for long, silence was interrupted by dripping water. Water drops were slowly dripping on the invisible ground. This dream is stranger with every second. Water continues dripping ,but louder, now it´s like it´s dripping on her head. She tried to move but then she realized she doesn´t have a body there, just eyes. Finally it stopped, but now she can hear breaking glass again. It´s not just glass what is breaking now, it´s something heavy, like some old vase or something. „Nothing like this broke there, what the hell is going on, what is this dream?" She asked herself. Just a second after that, explosion blinded her sight for a moment, when everything went back, she saw just fire, everything was on fire. She turned around and saw some brown object aiming right at her but before it hit her, the light came back and everything disappeared...

Sweat was dripping down her cheek as she was going downstairs. She need to eat or drink something, she is weak, she can´t sleep. Maybe a glass of fresh water will help for a while until she´ll try to sleep again. As she went to the kitchen she looked through the window, it´s morning, the sun is rising but it´s still dark. „What´s the time?" She looked on the clock, it´s 6:30 AM. „I guess it´s not worth to go sleep anymore." She poured the water into glass and went to the bookshelves, the glass was levitating next to her while glowing purple from her magic. She is trying to find something what will distract her thoughts and make her feel happy again. „Let´s look what do we have here... BIggest tragedies in history... no, „I survived"? What is this? Why I don´t have anything normal there, I have tons of books, don´t tell me they are all about dying and tragedies." She went to another Bookshelf, maybe there will be something worth reading. She took a sip of water and looked at the books, she already read all of them but she likes to re-read book, she is repeating everything what is inside and she is trying to learn it. But now she found a book she doesn´t remember, „In the order of Death." She can promise she´ve never seen this before. Despite all the irony and death in the last few days, she opened the book and looked at yellow pages described by the dark black ink. That book looks really old, it must have been there for a long time, but why she didn´t find it before? She moved to the table and put glass on it, she lied down o nthe couch and put the book in front of her. With her usual curiosity, she opened the book again and began to read the black wrapped book.

The first page was blank, nothing but a stain of some mysterious liquid. „I think... I´m not going to find out what is that." She used her magic turn the page. The big, black ornamented name of the book was written through both pages. „Wait, who is the author?" She closed the book to find the aouthor´s name but there was only book´s name on the wrapping. It look like the book wrote itself, usually there is author´s name there, or the name of the collective which made it, but there is nothing. „Well, that´s strange." She turned the book onto the third page. Finally, something was written there and the book began:

_**Prologue**_

_Dear Stranger,_

_death is all around us, we are surrounded by it since we were born and nothing can stop it. You can hear somepony talking about fate, it´s nothing more than death´s plan for book is way to understand the play and make it stop._

_Since you were born, the plan was made for you and you can´t do anything with you think this boo kis one big lie, but if you think about it will start to make sense. You were born just to die, but before you do it, you can change the world, or you can change the death. Like lots of other plans, the death´s plan can be changed if you know how. It´s just another thing in the world, death is now the most powerful power in the universe but it´s not giving up that easy. You can easily evade death, but you must count with the aftermath. This prologue is short because this book is about end ,but remember, everything you do now can change your life, so think before you do something..._

Twilight is impressed, she never noticed this book and maybe it´s solution to all her problems. With her everlasting curiosity she will read in a few hours. She turned the page and saw another big sign: **Table of contents. **She was slowly looking through the name of each chapter, just one chapter really attracted her attention: Cheating the death. Strange about this book is one thing, it doesn´t have pages numbered, if you want to find some chapter you must get through the book and find it by yourself. After two minutes of finding the chaptershe finally found it but when she started reading it someone interrupted her.

„Twilight?" She turned around at the stairway and saw Spike standing on the second stair looking at her with his sleepy eyes. „Why are you not sleeping? I thought I will let you sleep longer today if we are not doing anything." Twilight stood up and tried to hide the book from Spike but when he saw the black object floating in the air Twilight knew it doesn´t make sense to hide it anymore. „What is that?" He asked and came back to see the book. „I don´t remember something like this, where did you get it from?"

„It was in the bookshelf, I didn´t see it before, too. I thought you will know where is it from."

„Sorry, I have no idea what is this book, even when we wrote list of all books in the library I don´t recognize this one." He handed book back to Twilight, he doesn´t look like he is angry because Twilight is back in her „Deadly mood."

„Thanks." She grabbed the book using her magic and put it on the table. Then she grabbed the glass and came to the sink. She poured the water into the sink and looked outside again. In few minutes, the wonderful sight changed while she was reading the book. It started to rain and skies were covered in dark clouds, again. „Just like yesterday." She said and looked at Spike. „I think we can close it there, I´m sure no one will come." Then she smiled, happy because she has a free day and she can read that book and spent some time with Spike. Since Sugarcube corned burned down, she spent lots of time in her bed crying under the sheet and thinking about suicide, she was on the edge of her life. But no time to think about it right now, she is happy, maybe ponies will never look at her the same way again but at lest she has her friends and they are helping her.

„Twilight?" She ended with memories and looked at Spike. „Ehm... do you remember our deal with Rainbow Dash? I don´t think she will cancel her plans for the rain. So, where we will go?" Twilight looked to the ground, she totaly forgot about yesterday conversation. After seconds of silence she said: „I think we should stay here, I have some Daring Doo books she didn´t read yet. And you can do what you want, I don´t want any help today. But I think you should read some books too, you work there and you´ve never read any book."

„Dear Twilight, i saw each book there milion times when I was cleaning them, I think I don´t want to see them anymore." He went upstairs leaving Twilight standing in the middle of the room. „And where are you going right now?" She asked but answer came after a moment. „You said I can do anything so I´m going to sleep. Remember? It´s 7 AM." Twilight looked at clock, he´s right. „At least it´s quiet now, I can read that book." She said to herself and came to the table. Then she picked up the book, but before she opened it, somepoy knocked on the door.

_**Dear readers (if there are some), I know you want to see somepony die but I´m trying to make introduction to the story. Truth is, I wanted to kill somepony two chapters back but I still have some new ideas (good or bad), but I can promise, the dying will start in the next chapter (I bet you have some clues). Also sorry for my english, it´s a bit hard to learn two foreign languages and I´m doing my best.**_


	5. Chapter 5

"What are you doing there?" Twilight asked the cyan pony standing in front of the doors.

Rainbow Dash was looking at her with straight face while water drops were dripping down her face and soaking through her mane. „Can you just let me in and don´t ask any questions?"

"Sure. Sorry, but... what are you doing here? It´s just 7 at morning and it´s raining."

Rainbow entered her library and tried to shake off the water from her body, but only one thing she did was making everything around wet. „We agreed to meet somewhere." She gave Twilight questioning look. „Did you forget?"

"N... no, but why did you come here?"

"Well, it´s raining so only one way is to stay inside. You can´t go to my house because, you know, it´s in the skies." She looked at the bookshelves, the empty place attracted her attention. Then she just turned her head at Twilight and finished her monologue. „And I´m sure you don´t want to go anywhere because you don´t want to get wet." She looked at her with victory in her eyes „Am I right with this?" Small grin on her face means this is the best thing in the past few days of her life, small victory over her egghead friend. „What are we going to do?"

"I don´t know, I didn´t expect you. At least not this soon!"

Rainbow was looking around the room for something they can do until it´ll stop raining. She found just books and more books. „What is this?"

"Nothing, just a book a found this morning. It´s crazy because i thought I knew all books there, but this one is new to me." She came closer to the table and picked up the book. She made book flow to Rainbow´s face. She stepped back as she saw the black cover of the book, it seems familiar to her.

"Where did you get that book from?" She asked with terrifying look on her face and stepped back again.

"I told you, I found it in the bookshelf, why?"

Rainbow looks horrified, she is trying to stop looking at the book but something is making her to do it. „Just, I think I know that book, it´s like a memory from childhood, but I´m sure I saw it lots of years ago." She sat on the couch and put her face into her hoofs. „Can you please put it away?"

"Why? It´s just a book."

"Put it away now and I will tell you why."

Twilight didn´t ask any questions, she went upstairs and put the book on her bed. As she was going down, she looked at Spike sleeping in his basket, he´s some kind of adorable when he´s quiet and sleeping. Then she went downstairs and poured some water to glass and gave it to Rainbow. She looks exhausted even when she came few minutes ago.

"Can yu now tell me what´s in that book?" Twilight gently asked, she doesn´t want to make her angry or sad. It was enough in the last three days.

"I... I don´t know what is inside, I just know you can´t keep it, it´s dangerous."

Meanwhile, few streets away, there´s a small wooden house good known to Twilight and Rainbow Dash.

It´s 7:30 AM, Pinkie is just waking up, she´s home alone because Mr. and Mrs. Cake went to find some place to build their cake stand until the Sugarcube corner will be build again.

Now, she is just staring at the ceiling, thinking about things of the past, about her friends and ponies she will never see again. But now, there are more important things, she promised to bake cupcakes for their new opened stand and she doesn´t have much time, also she is hungry. She can make some more of them.

She went downstairs, the old stairway squeaked as she stepped on the first stair, this house is a bit older than the Sugarcube corner. Their budget is not allowing them to buy new house, they must wait till the old one will be build again. And till that, they must live in the house the town gave them.

Downstairs everything looks better, blue wallpapers are giving Cake family and Pinkie feeling of home. The old wooden floor is old like the stairway, at least it´s not making funny sounds when you walk on it. House wasn´t reconstructed since it was built, except for some little changes like new windows and furniture, the house is currently more than 100 years old and it needs some more reconstructions than just change windows again. It needs new electric circuits and water system which are still original. From outside house looks like new, thanks to new paint it matches with houses around. It doesn´t look special by anything.

As she came down the stairs she looked out of the window. After long time it´s raining, small water drops are leaving their tracks as they drip down the window, she looked closer to watch drops racing and getting together to make bigger ones. With her usual imagination she realized little world of water drops living happily without someone who knows about them.

"Oh, you little silly drops." She said and get on her way to the kitchen. She must start to prepare the cupcakes.

The kitchen is big green room filled with lots of electronics and lockers. Floor is made of wooden planks situated in the shape of big square. Room is lighted with sunlight coming through the blue windows over the counters. Walls are flat, except for little electric box on the other side of the room, it´s not good kind of decoration.

Back at Twilight´s library, somepony is revealing secrets of the past.

"When I was little filly, my parents died in strange accidents. No one ever told me what really happened. But when I was 8, step parents told me that my parents died in a car accident, when I was 13, uncle told me it was something more, but I´am too young to understand it and he´ll tell me later. When my step parents found out, they forgave me to meet him again, they said he´s crazy and we shouldn´t meet again. I don´t even know what happened to him, even if he´s alive."

Rainbow took a deep breath to continue her story.

"But everything changed when I was 15, step parents a I were sitting in the living room, watching out of the window, looking to the rain, then my step mother hugged me and told me something, what she wanted me to believe is truth. She told me about bad people meeting with my parents, mother called them „people from dark corridors." They were drug dealers, murderers and something even worse. But I didn´t trust her, because there´s one thing which is not mentioned in any story."

She looked upstairs, the place where the book is.

"The old book, old black book. I remember it, when I was little, my parents were reading that book everyday, they sometimes spent whole day looking to that book. I don´t know what´s inside and I don´t want to know, but I know it´s dangerous. Once they left the book open, I saw letters inside, they were dark and scary. I don´t remember them, but when I saw them I get scared, they gave me strange feeling."

Tear dripped down her cheek and fell on the couch.

"That day was the last day I saw my parents. I remember how they were happy about something and they went outside leaving me alone at home when I was sleeping. When I woke up, the book wasn´t there, neither my parents.

I woke up from sound of police sirens in front of our house, I remember police officer picking me up from my bed. I remember his tear when he saw me and he had to say: "Sorry, your parents won´t come today, sweetie." Then he took me downstairs and put me into the car and took me to the police station were my new parents were waiting for me."

She must bit her tongue to stop crying.

Meanwhile, Pinkie made dough and icing for cupcakes. Now she just have to fill the forms and put them in the oven.

"It´s really quiet there, I should turn on some music." She pushed a button and the radio turned on. Slow and quiet tones of classic music filled the room in few second.

"Who´s even listening to this?" She pushed another button and changed station.

As she was changing music she stopped paying attention to her surroundings. Slow stream of water started to soak from the sink. Just a little stream, but it can be bigger with every second.

Also, the oven is not one if the best models and it can be faulty too.

"Finally." She shouted when she finally found station with some good music. Then she turned and continued filling the forms. Slowly, but properly she filled them all. She grabbed the sheet and looked at the oven, she put it on it turned back.

"Some dough left, I don´t think it will be something bad if I eat like that." The she put her hoof inside the bowl and took piece of dough and put in her mouth. "It´s sweet, that means it´s good."

Then she turned back again and squatted to look into the oven through glass on it´s door. Then she turned the valve to release the gas inside and pushed button to let the spark light the gas.

Nothing happened, probably some problem with electricity. She stood up and looked between oven and wall, everything is plugged in, there´s no problem.

"What´s going on in this house?"

She squatted again pushed the button. Everything became bright and hot, the last thing she remembers is fire, everywhere.

"So, you´re telling me this book can kill me?"

"No, I´m just saying it´s something dangerous. Did you read it yet?"

"Just few chapters, do you want to know what is it about?"

"No."

She stood up walked to the door, she wanted to open them, but Twilight´s shout stopped her.

"Wait! Let´s stop talking about that book and do something else, like having a breakfast. I bet you didn´t have some today."

Rainbow turned her head and smiled at her. "Well, let´s make something."

Gas pipe in the oven was broken, gas was leaking inside, one sparkle was enough to light the gas and blow the oven up. Now, in front of the oven, there´s lying body of pink pony. Burned face and glass shard in the neck are making body look like dead, but it´s not.

"W…what happened?"

Till she realized agonizing pain all over her face, she tried to stand up. First attempt was unsuccessful, but second time she stood up and tried to open her burned eyes and look around room for some help. She realized there´s a phone in the other end of the room.

Blinded by the fire, she made her first step and scream from the pain she felt on her hooves. There´s broken glass everywhere around her, she must be careful. It shall be easier if she can see something.

"I… must, reach it. But the glass… I must run through it."

With these words she started running, every step was causing horrible pain. Fortunately, area of broken glass was smaller than you should think.

She´s happy she can call help now, but the it´s too late to be happy. Water was still dripping on the floor and she didn´t notice that. She ran on the puddle and slipped.

As she fell glass shard cut deeper in her throat making impossible for her to breathe.

She flipped what was left from her body and lied on her back. She is in vain trying to inhale some air, the blood from her throat is dripping on the floor, mixing with water.

She used her last moment of life and tried to open her eyes once again, successfully. She can see the ceiling, green walls, lockers, everything.

In that moment, strange sound sounded from above. One locker was falling from the wall, nail in the wall fell out and heavy locker full of dishes fell right on her, smashing remains of her body and spreading her blood over the room.


End file.
